Final Fantasy 7: A Man's Path to Madness
by Vault Dweller
Summary: A side story of a person, and certain events that drives him to Madness. Set in the Final Fantasy 7 World.
1. Pro Logue

**PRO-LOGUE**

"_They say we have the Ability to choose our paths, but how come we are slaves to the outcome either good or Evil."_

**T**he world is in a state of war, which is being fought over small orbs, that enable people to some people cast magic, enhance their abilities, and summon huge mythical beasts. These orbs are called Materia, and which is the central reason why the world is fighting over them is for control. Currently the Western, Northern had surrendered to the Eastern Continent war machine caused the two other continents to surrender, and basically decided to sign a pact equally sharing the Materia, however one continent the Far West which is governed by Wutai, has decided to still stand tall against the rest of the world claiming it has the right to keep any amounts of Materia Orbs, and procure more without any limits.

A young man steps out of a Shinra transport, just out of Combat Officer Training, His name is Ian McDiarmid, he stands about 6 feet, and has blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He drops his ruk sack down which has his gear, and personal effects.

He looks around, and sees the base is buzzing with activity Helicopters landing with wounded from the front lines, people running by him, Ian felt a little invisible because of the activity on, but he picked up his ruk sack, and started to roam the base trying to figure out where Major Gainsborough is. He sees a group of enlisted men, playing cards around a bunch of oil barrels, he walks up to them.

"Excuse men gentleman" said Ian.

"Wait your turn, I am sure they will be plenty o time to take your money" said the Sgt.

"Excuse me, Sgt. I think you should not be playing cards, seeing that Gambling is Illegal, on Shinra bases "said Ian.

"What are you an Officer?" asked the Sgt joking said.

"Yes, I am Sgt" responded Ian.

"Well let me just get up here, and give you a salute then" said the Sgt.

The Sergeant, gets of a stool, and turns around, and realized that he looking at a 2lt, and then snaps at attention, and then the rest of the group follows.

"Sorry, sir I thought you were joking because we get a lot of people joking around" said the Sergeant.

"No problems Sergeant, make sure it does not happen again, I need to see Major Gainsborough do you know where he is?" asked Ian.

"Yes, Sir I do sir, in fact I will personally drive you there to make it up to you" said the Sergeant.

"Why, thank you Sergeant, I will also have some of your winnings also to overlook the poker game too" said Ian.

"Of, course sir" said the Sergeant.

The Sergeant hands over a small amount of Gil to Ian, then gets into the driver seat of the jeep, and starts it up, while Ian gets into the passenger side of the jeep. The jeep takes off, and within minutes the jeep arrives in front of the small command tent. He walks in, and sees a corporal on the radio, possibly taking with supply, after a few minutes he hangs up the radio.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the Corporal.

"Yes you can I have orders here, that I am assigned to this Unit, under the command of Major Gainsborough, and I was wondering is he here?" asked Ian.

"Yes, sir he is in office right, now he was informed about your arrival when your transport arrived" said the Corporal.

"Thank you, Corporal, and can I leave my bag here, while I am talking to the Major?" asked Ian.

"Sure you can, sir I do not see why you can't I will watch it for you" said the Corporal.

Ian walks up to the door, and adjusts his uniform, and then knocks on the door. After a few minutes, he hears a phone being hung up. And then a voice says "Enter". Ian opens the door, and walks up to the front of Major Gainsborough's desk, and Salutes.

"Second Lieutenant Ian McDiarmid reporting Sir" said Ian.

"Relax Lt. and welcome to the 15th ECN Forward Position" said Major Gainsborough.

"I am excited to be here, sir" said Ian.

"I am sure you are son, you will be assigned to Capt. Franklin, squad he is a good officer" said Major Gainsborough.

"Sir, I have heard that all of the officers that are in ECN's Forces, that he is a good one to learn from" said Ian.

"Yes he is, in fact I heard that while in training that you are some kind of genius at squad tactics" said Major Gainsborough.

"Yes, sir I graduated at the top of Military School, Sir" said Ian.

"You sound so modest, in your voice" said Major Gainsborough.

"Sir I hate to brag, while there is a war going on" said Ian.

"I am sure that you are just dying to get out there" said Major Gainsborough.

"Yes, sir, I would not mind, but that is up to you sir" said Ian.

"True it is, now that is over here is your tent assignment, and of course you better get you gear on, because Capt. Franklyn is leaving soon, dismissed" said Major Gainsborough.

"Yes, sir" said Ian as he Snaps a Salute, and runs out of his office.

"Corporal, I need you to have someone, take me to Captain Franklyn, and after I meet up with his squad have my personal effects, taken to my tent" said Ian.

"No probs, I knew that the Major, would do something to a new officer, so I have already sent for a jeep, don't worry your stuff is safe around here" said the Corporal.

"Thanks" said Ian.

After ten minutes the jeep pulls up to an APC, which Ian has finished sorta getting into his combat gear, and starts heading up the ramp.

"Whoa where do you think you going, son" asked a 1st Lt.

"Sir, I am the Squads new 2nd Lt." said Ian.

'Oh really let's some orders" asked the 1st Lt.

"Here they are, Sir" said Ian, as he hands them to the Lieutenant.

After a couple of minutes, the 1st Lieutenant, reads the orders, and then nods Ian through. As Ian makes his way into the APC, the 1st lieutenant yells into the APC. "Captain Franklyn the new Second Lieutenant just arrived just in time too".

"Really, that's good first time for everything eh boys" said the Captain.

Inside the APC, several small laughs could be heard, and of course the occasional smile. The APC back door ramp comes up, and for a second it is dark, but some dim lights come on, and then Ian sits in vacant seat Capt. Franklyn looks at Ian for a bit.

"I would not sit there 2nd Lt." said the Captain.

"Why not, sir?" asked. Ian.

"Because that's where 1st lieutenant Strickland sits" said the Captain.

"Oh sorry, sir" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid as he gets up.

1st Lieutenant Strickland takes another seat closes to Captain Franklyn.

"Why are not sitting down 2nd Lt.?" asked the Captain.

"Sir I thought that seat was the 1st Lieutenants" said Ian.

"No, there is no particular seating arrangement, you see a seat you like, just take it" said. Capt Franklyn.

"Oh, you were playing a prank on me, sir" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid

"No I was betting on how green you were with the first Lt., and he won" said Captain Franklyn as he hands some Gil to 1st Lt. Strickland.

"Alright ladies, we are heading to the hottest favorite vacation spot; the Bakura Canyons here on the Wutai front lines, it does have the nicest inhospitable natives, which do use Materia, which we are all fighting for control over" said Captain Franklyn, as he takes a deep breath.

"Sir, what are the plan, and are we getting any air cover?" asked 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Boy you like to get to the point" said one of the Enlisted men.

"Pipe down everyone, to answer your question No, next time let me talk before you shoot your mouth off" Captain Franklyn. He pauses again.

"Alright, the plan is to take the Bakura Canyons, as they lead right into Wutai, in fact if we can capture this Canyon the war is basically over, but watch it they will not give it up as easily" said Captain Franklyn, as he looks around.

"Command will not risk an air strike, and cause a cave in, we need this a bad as they need it, our job is punch a hole, through this line" said Capt. Franklyn.

"Sir, how will proceed" asked 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Simple, son we will break the squad up into three Teams, I will head Delta Team, 1st Lt. Strickland will take Romeo Team, and you will take Tango Team. Which your team will be responsible for providing cover, then make your way into the caves, and route out those dam Materia Ninja's" said Capt. Franklyn.

After a couple of hours, of traveling, the APC reaches its destination, at the start of the canyon. The back doors open, and the squad files out, behind the APC.

"Alright Apes, you want to live for ever?" screamed Capt. Franklyn.

Just then several bolt one attacks almost hit's a soldiers, and moments later, an arrow comes zipping by almost hitting another.

"Snipers, Tango team provide cover, Romeo, and Delta let's start running towards those caves" Yelled Captain Franklyn.

Just as the Delta and Romeo Teams start running towards a cave, Ian Notices several snipers on the ridge, and letting go another bolt attack, which hits the ground causing it to send two soldiers onto the ground wounded.

"Shit, there going to get slaughtered" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"You two grab the man, and link up with Romeo and Delta" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid

"Yes, sir but we will get hit, if try to go for them" said one of the soldiers.

"Don't worry about that, soldier just get ready to run, and grab them" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"I hope you now what are you doing, sir" said the soldier.

Ian grabs one of his Smoke Grenades, and pulled the pin, and throws it which starts to smoke the area, and mask the injured men.

"NOW GO FOR IT, AND START SHOOTING AT THE NINJA'S WHILE YOU GOING FOR THEM" yelled 2nd Lt. McDiarmid

"What the hell is he doing, he supposed to provide cover for us, we could have rescued them" said 1st Lt. Strickland.

"But in the process he gave us two more men by shortening his team, so we would be at full strength" said Capt. Franklyn.

While the two soldiers are moving through the smoke, they ring out shots of from there, M16A's at the cliff tops, then Ian's team fires a couple of bursts, at the cliffs to in different directions, confusing them, the two soldiers get the injured men to the cave opening with the other two teams.

"Now make a break for that cave" ordered 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Sir that cave is not with the rest of the group" said a Corporal.

"I know, but we don't have much time before the smoke clears, we should be fine" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Alright you are the new boss" said the Corporal.

After a few hours, the Bakura canyons have been secured by the ECN Forces, within a couple of months Wutai finally fell. But at a High Cost, Major Gainsborough was killed in the line of duty, when the base was attacked when a small group of ninjas prior to the signing of the Surrender. His lost was felt by everyone under his command.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_"What is madness, is it a state of mind, or does one become mad because of his actions, or does he actually choose to become it"_

Professor R. Gast.  
Lead Shinra Researcher on the Ancients.

(3 Three years to the Corel Incident, 5 Years till the Nibelhiem Reactor incident, and 7 Till Final Fantasy)

**A** couple of years after the Materia War, life has begun to go back to normal, most of the world seems to be a little bit more safer, and traveling all over the place is becoming the norm again. People seem to more at ease, of Course if you were living around Midgar, most of the upper plates have been installed, and completed; work is now being focused on building a massive city on the plates. Ian of course is living at Junon, in a small cramped apartment, with little space, he sometimes wanders around. He know most of the shop keepers, and such he is currently assigned to base security, which he has a small 8 man team.

"Man I don't know why I got stuck here, man the action is at Midgar" said Jack.

"Hey don't ask me, I am just glad the war is over, and I have a nice job here ya know" said Ian.

1st Jack Knocksville, is a person that stands about 5, 6 feet, and has black hair, his attitude usually gets him in trouble.

"You know that they have started some top secret SOLDIER program, Ian" said Jack.

"Yes I do know about that, they infuse some cells, into you, and Zap you with Mako radiation "said Ian.

"That's what I am talking about, I put my request in, and they turn me down" said Jack.

"Probably the smartest thing that they did" said Ian with a smirk.

"He watch, it know I am a superior officer" said Jack.

"Well seeing that we are off duty, pardon me if I don't get up, and Salute you" said Ian.

"True, but I will bet that I can beat you at darts" said Jack.

"True you could, but I have to get up early tomorrow, my squad is on patrol, and I think we have go to Fort Junon" said Ian.

"Nothing real exciting happens does it Ian, after the war everything got quiet" said Jack.

"I have got a feeling that, things will probably pick up, because everyone hates Shinra" said Ian.

"True, but with the promise of Space flight, and a town renaming itself to Rocket town" said Jack.

"Yeah Shinra is thinking of going into outer space, but it will be years before until that Rocket is built, probably sometime in our late early thirties" Said Ian.

"True, I think by the time I hit my thirties, I will be a Lt. Col." Said Jack.

"Don't make me laugh, I bet you will be a 1st lt. for the rest of your life" said Ian.

"Well in the meantime I can dream can't I?" asked Jack.

"Or a nightmare" said Ian.

"Funny guy" said Jack.

"Anyways I am outta here" said Ian.

Ian gets up, and heads to his apartment. The night goes uneventful, as the morning approaches his team is in a small APC driving over the terrain heading towards Fort Junon, to relieve a look out team, to ensure that a Giant condor does not make a nest there.

"How many days are we going to be there sir" asked Sergeant Bowles.

"Just about a month this time around, seeing that the thing takes that long to try again" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Why don't we just kill it?" asked Sgt Bowles.

"You know how many environmentalists would be up our asses Sgt. Bowles?" asked 2nd Lieutenant McDiarmid

"Probably, tens of thousands right" said Sgt. Bowles.

"Sgt, on the nose." said 2nd Lieutenant McDiarmid.

After an hours travel the APC reaches Fort Junon, the ramp comes down and 2nd Lieutenant McDiarmid' squad walks out, to relieve the squad at Fort Junon. Some of the out going soldiers walk tiredly up the ramp, while the Officer in charge of that squad talks to 2nd Lieutenant McDiarmid.

"There you go 2nd Lieutenant McDiarmid the place is all yours, you might have to stock the fridge, but I think you guys can manage" said the officer.

"Swell, did you manage to keep the bird from setting up shop" asked 2nd Lieutenant McDiarmid.

"Of course it was giving us trouble like a son of bitch but we managed." said the officer.

"Well, enjoy your trip back to Junon, I would not want to keep you here any longer" said 2nd Lieutenant McDiarmid.

"Yeah some R&R" said the Officer.

After a few minutes the APC leaves back for Junon, the squad of course takes up positions through out the Fort, and begins to watch over Fort Junon. Hours seem to drag on as so do the days, the condor bird that wants to nest does not show for sometime, but the squad remains ready for anything, waiting for it to show.

"Man, this is so freaking boring, I can not believe that this bird does not have the balls to show up" said one the soldiers.

"Probably a good thing son, it makes this little trip worth it" said Sgt. Bowles.

"Yeah, you right on that one Sergeant" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"I wonder about something, sir?" asked Master Corporal Higgins.

"What is it Higgins?" asked 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Well it is about the direction that this world is going" said Higgins.

"So what about this direction, which has you worried, are you afraid of change?" asked 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Well no to either sir, during the war Shinra is basically a corporation that builds Mako Reactors, and supplied arms to the Once, and former Eastern Continental Nation, and now after the ECN collapsed everyone is looking to Shinra for power, and protection basically a Mega Conglomerate" said Higgins.

"So now Shinra has transformed itself from a Conglomerate to a Socialize government." said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"But know I wonder if this new style of government, is going to the down fall of us all?" asked Higgins.

"Well son, I think to put it in way that all of us can understand, we get a pay cheque, a job, and be able to support ourselves that is all what I see here" said 2nd Lieutenant McDiarmid.

Most of the squad laughs a bit, and with a smile on their faces.

"I know that sir, but think about we do not vote on any of the board members, and the President of the company can stay in power as long as he wants, and at what cost we fought a war, all about the Materia, it was never about Self Defense it was basically about this orbs that grant the user special "powers" said Higgins.

"Well you are right about that one, it was basically about that, I can agree on that I would not worry about Shinra could always lose it's power base, companies always have a hard time holding on to power, so just sit back, and enjoy the ride" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

The rest of the day goes very much uneventful, the next day a group of people approach the Fort with signs LET THE CONDOR NEST, they start shouting out there motto.

The squad comes down to greet the protesters.

"Okay what is this about, and who is in charge?" asked 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

An old woman, with glasses, and raggedy clothes walks up to 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"You should leave Fort Junon, and let the Condor nest here, it should be allowed to!" demanded the woman.

Ian caught off guard by the smell of the woman, so he takes a few steps back, and then looks into the woman's eyes.

"How about NO" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

The woman has a shocked look on her face, and begins to get the crowd going. She turns, and faces the crowd.

"YOU SEE, SHINRA DOES NOT BELIEVE THAT THE CONDOR SHOULD BE ABLE TO NEST HERE SO THEY DECIDED TO LEAVE ARMED TROOPS HERE, RUNNING THE CHANCE OF POSSIABLILTY OF KILLING IT" screamed the woman.

"Hold on a sec folks, this is a Shinra outpost, and I am here to make sure that thing does not call this place home" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"But you are armed why?" asked the woman.

"Simple to drive it away all of our weapons have blanks in it" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Oh really you think we can believe you, I am sure that you are lying, YOU HEAR THAT THEY ARE LYING TO US" said the woman.

"Okay, do you want me to prove to you that I have blank rounds then?" asked 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"Well, I think you are lying" said the woman.

Just then a huge shadow flies over the crowd and the soldiers as the condor circles the Fort ready to land. The protesters are amazed by the beauty, but Ian knows it is a threat.

"Alright men, take up you positions, inside the fort, and start shooting" ordered 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

Most of the squad enters the fort, some take outside positions, ready for the command to open fire.

"Alright Open Fire" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

Just as Ian is ready to raise his weapon, and shoot, the woman jumps on him, and the rifle goes of premature the blanks that are in Ian's gun have been mixed in with live rounds, and the bullets start to shred the women, and instantly killing her. Within seconds the Condor sees flashing from the guns, and is occasionally hit, decides to fly off away from the fort.

"MEDIC" screams 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

Two of the squads' medics tend to the woman, but she is already dead.

THIS IS GLOBAL NEWS NETWORK

Today at Fort Junon, a tragedy has taken place as one protester is dead, early indications, that a Shinra soldier has killed a woman accidentally.

Reports also indicate the woman jumped on a Shinra Officer, while his was trying to scare the condor away, at this time no comment from the Shinra Corporation and no word from the army at this time.

A week later 2nd Lt. McDiarmid, is sitting at a board of inquiry awaiting the results of his trial.

"Would the defendant please rise" said the judge.

2nd Lt. McDiarmid rise from his seat.

"2nd Lt. McDiarmid do you have anything to say before your judgment" asked the Judge.

"No, sir" said 2nd Lt. McDiarmid.

"This board of inquiry finds you innocent of all charges, on the grounds that you could not have anticipated that the woman actions would place her in harm, and which lead to her death" said the judge

"However, this board found a little negligence on your part you should have anticipated all the possibilities when dealing with that level of fanatics, however it was a minor side effect" said the judge.

"I am sure with more experience, I am sure that you will be able to be more careful around those types of situations, Court Dismissed." said the judge as he hits the gavel onto the bench.

Ian drops into the chair relieved to hear the good news, and he looks over to the angry group of protesters that watched the proceedings. He leans over to his defense lawyer.

"I am sure that they are going to be really mad" said Ian.

"Don't worry you got off, because one of them tried to be a martyr" said the lawyer.

"True, enough at least now that we can do our job, and leave us alone" said Ian.

"I would not be to sure on that, they might succeed one day" said the lawyer.

"Well it won't be on my watch" said Ian with a Grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"_Why, can't people just be quiet, and don't rock the boat"_

_1st Lt. Ian McDiarmid._

(6 months to the Corel Incident, 3 Years till the Nibelhiem Reactor incident, and 4 years Till Final Fantasy)

**I**t is a summer day, and a Newly Promoted Ian is lying on the beach at a newly opened resort called Costa del Sol. He is dressed in a pair of shorts, and a pair of sandals his somewhat muscular torso is showing all under a beach umbrella sucking up the rays.

"Ah, just perfect, peace, and quiet nobody to bother you" said Ian to himself

Just then a multi colored beach ball flies into the air, and onto Ian, which he gets out of his beach chair.

"What in the heck is this?" he asked while picking up the ball.

"Sorry, about that my friend sometimes, and she gets carried away" said a woman's voice

"Well tell your friend to be more care…." said Ian as turns around, and looks at the girl.

Ian notices a girl standing 5 Feet, and 8 Inches. With dark brown hair that is shoulder length, a slim body, and wearing a red Bikini.

"My, name is Marlene Stannic, and what is yours?" asked Marlene.

"The name is Ian, Ian McDiarmid" stuttered Ian.

"Well, Ian want to join us, I am in need of Beach volley ball partner, seeing that my friend, brought me along with her boyfriend, for vacation of course" said Marlene.

"Well I prefer to lie in the sun, and read my book" said Ian.

"C'mon, I think you are the type that lives for excitement" said Marlene.

"Okay, Okay, I guess it would not hurt" said Ian.

Three hours later, Ian returns to his beach front hotel room, he puts his stuff on the ground, and then sits on the front of the bed, with a smile on his face. He looks around the room, then lies down on the bed thinking about the events of the day, and wonders if he will see Marlene again. He gets up, and starts walking towards the shower he hears a knock on the door. He looks through the peep hole, and sees it is the girl from the beach.

He opens it cautiously. "Can I help you?" asked Ian.

She takes a deep breath "You Forgot, your book" she said.

"No, I didn't I have it right here" said Ian.

"Are you sure?" asked Marlene.

"Yes, I am sure of that" said Ian.

"Sorry to disturb you, then" said Marlene.

"Okay" said Ian as he closes the door.

Ian starts walking towards the shower, looks at his book, and then he drops the book, and runs out of his room, and catches up with Marlene, which her face lights up.

"I was wondering, if you are not doing anything right now, I don't supposed that you want to go out tonight, I know we just met" said Ian.

"I would be glad to, my girlfriend pegged as you the type that does not takes risks" said Marlene.

"Well, I guess she is right, but I normally, not this bold, normally I would rather face a firing squad, then ask a girl like yourself out" said Ian.

Marlene blushes, and her hair covers her right eye, and she smiles.

Later that evening Ian knocks on her door, dressed in white slacks, black polished shoes, a black tie, and gray dress shirt. The door opens, and Marlene is dressed in a red dress, and matching high heel shoes, and two diamond earrings. Ian and Marlene are speechless at each other.

"Well I guess we better go then" asked Marlene.

"Ah, yeah" said Ian.

An hour later the two, are sitting down at a table overlooking the water front the two can not keep eye each other's eyes of each listening, and getting to know each other better.

"So you are in Shinra Security Forces, Ian" asked Marlene.

"Yes, I was recently promoted to 1st Lt." said Ian.

"I bet you have seen the world" asked Marlene.

"No, just Junon, and my cramped Apartment" said Ian

The two laughed, and dinner had arrived at the moment, they eat dinner, and then decided to have a quiet walk along the beach, for some reason that they knew that they were meant to be together, just by the way they look at each other, and the closeness.

They decided to stop, and hold each other in there arms, Marlene looks into Ian's eyes she sees the reflection of her, and the moon. She and Ian draw closer to each other, and eventually start kissing, softly at first. Ian pulls away.

"What's wrong Ian" asked Marlene.

"I don't know I had a feeling, it is crazy never mind" said Ian.

"No, I want to know" asked Marlene.

"I feel that, one day that you be ripped away from me" said Ian.

"You know I felt that two, do you think we are destined to be together?" asked Marlene.

"I think we are, love by first sight" said Ian.

"Let's watch the sun rise together" said Marlene.

"Okay" said Ian.

Both Ian, and Marlene, sit down on the beach holding each other in their arms, kissing for bit, then talk some more.

A few days later Ian is on a transport back to Junon, looking at a picture of Marlene, his new love. He knows that she lives at Corel Village, and she works at the new gambling resort "THE GOLD SAUCER" as a hotel receptionist while completing a degree in Mako Energy Reaction.

Meanwhile, at the Mt. Corel Reactor a maintenance crew led by a person named Dyne, which is franticly doing double shifts, just to keep the reactor stable.

"BARRET, hurry up with those coils, or this thing is going to go critical" yelled Dyne.

A large huge black man, with a crew cut, and wearing filthy overalls, runs with a huge coil, and sets it into place.

"Dyne, I just dropped the coil into place, try to run the bypass, now" said Barret.

"Alright, I am going to hit the bypass" said Dyne.

Dyne enters his authorization code into the main computer system, and then it allows his to access the bypass routine, the computer begins to run a diagnostic sequence, and then it starts to runs the bypass. The hum of the reactor returns to the normal, and a computerized comes over the speaker "Reactor, returning to normal status"

Dyne wipes his brow.

"Boy, Barret that was a close one, I wish they send us a proper Reaction Control team, instead of us running around" said Dyne.

"Yeah, this is fucking stupid, .we bust are asses, and they just ship us the parts that we need, and expect US to make head and tails of it" said Barret.

"Don't worry about it Barret, Shinra has probably found out that in the long run it is a good idea to give us what we want" said Dyne.

"Yeah, so how is Marlene doing these days" asked Barret

"Well she is the chip of her mother's block, she has finally learned how to walk, and boy she likes getting into trouble" said Dyne.

"Well I am glad you enjoying it parent hood, in all" said Barret.

"Well seeing that we are the topic Barret, I was wondering if something does happen to me could you look after Marlene, in all?" asked Dyne.

"Sure, Dyne I could do that for you, you saved my can a couple of times before" said Barret.

"Thanks, man I appreciate that" said Dyne.

At Shinra Reactor Control……

"Sir it seems that the Corel Reactor, has had a Major problem for the Fifth time in a row, I think the inhabitants at the Corel Village are sabotaging it" said a computer technician.

"Really, who is in charge of the maintenance crew of that reactor?" asked a Supervisor.

"Dyne Ferguson and his foreman Barret Wallace" said the technician.

"Well then, I guess we should start to have an investigation, we should tell Shinra Security to look into this problem" said the Supervisor.

"Sir, there could be something wrong with that reactor power distribution, or power couplings, why not just send a Reaction Control Team out there to look at the problem" said the Technician

"You could be right, but we should also have SSF, look into the possibility of sabotaging" said the Supervisor.

"You could be right, but it could be an overreaction" said the technician.

"Better safe then sorry" said the Supervisor.

Ian returns to Junon, after an hour and a half boat ride, he gets off, and head to his apartment, he opens the door, and sees Knoxville, at his desk; he turns around, and looks at Ian.

"Well, well did you have a nice time at the new resort" asked Johnny.

"Yeah I did I met a girl there" said Ian.

"Your serious, you met a girl" said Johnny.

"Yeah, and I have a picture of her to" said. Ian.

"Let's see it, probably a fat chick or something" said Johnny/

Ian show's a picture of Marlene. Johnny eyes get big.

"What's her name?" asked Johnny.

"Marlene Stannic" replied Ian.

"HOLY SHIT, if this is the right Stannic, Ian you just hit the mother load" said Johnny.

"Why you say that, Johnny" asked Ian.

"The Stannic Family owns several Controlling stocks in the Shinra Corporation, basically put this way if all the members of the Shinra Family dies without no heirs, they become the next owners" said Johnny.

Ian just about fell over after Johnny said that

"You mean that girl family is rich" said Ian.

"Yeah, I did" said Johnny.

"Well I don't care about the money part, I rather you have not told me that" said Ian.

"Well I thought I would mention that you are the luckiest guy "said Johnny.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"_We never think before we light the fuse"_

_-The Sky is Falling; Michael Bradley_

(2 Years till the Nibelhiem Reactor incident, and 3 years Till Final Fantasy 7)

**S**everal Shinra attack choppers are flying in route to the Corel Reactor, on board several heavily armed troops, under the command of Capt. Jeff "Scarlet" Rivers. He is under orders to investigate the possible sabotaging of the Shinra Corel Mako Reactor. Captain Rivers, hits the talk button on his head set.

"Alright, gentlemen, in a few minutes we will be touching down to find out what is going on here, are orders is to find out why this reactor is screwing up" said Scarlet.

"Sir, what is the squad deployment?" asked 1st Lt. McDiarmid

"Good question Lt. McDiarmid, simple I do all the talking, you take Bravo team, and scope out the reactor" said Capt. Rivers.

"Sir, I don't know what to look for?" said 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"That's why we have a Reaction Control Specialist waiting for us" said Capt. Rivers.

"I take it I have to escort the person to the reactor, sir" said 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"That's right, Charlie Team, I want you just to watch over the Choppers, right now, we need you guys as back-up" said Captain Rivers.

"Yes, sir" responded 2nd Lt. Fredrick's.

A villager notices the Shinra Choppers, coming towards him; he starts to wave at them as the speed over him. The choppers land around the reactor, on the platform three people are standing on the Helicopter Pad, gangway. The three choppers finishing landing on the

Chopper pads, and then the three teams disembark from the choppers Captain Rivers, and Lt's McDiarmid, and Fredrick's accompany him, as he walks towards the three people.

"Captain Jeff Rivers, commanding officer of Squad 53, we are here to investigate the possible sabotaging of this Reactor" said Captain Rivers.

"Yes, Captain Rivers we know why you are here this is Marlene Stannic the Reaction Control Specialist, Ron Highland the mayor of Corel Village, and myself Jack Burton, head of Shinra Investigations" said Jack Burton.

"Well let's, get down to business then" said Captain Rivers.

"Captain Rivers you will come with us, and who is going to accompany Ms, Stannic?" asked Burton.

"1st Lt. McDiarmid, will accompany Ms. Stannic" said Capt. Rivers.

"Excellent, and what about him?" asked Burton.

"2nd Lt. Fredrick's will be staying with the choppers" said Capt. Rivers.

"Okay, this way then, just to bring you up to speed, this Reactor, has been having trouble's Barret, and Dyne is responsible to maintain it" said the Mayor.

"Okay then why are we having problems then?" asked 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"I think Dyne said it had to do with the Mako reaction, within the reactor" said the Mayor.

"How would they know about that could be the cause" said Marlene.

"I don't know that why they said it could be" said the Mayor.

"Are they certified Reaction Control Specialists?" asked Marlene.

"No, but they are the only ones that are doing the maintenance of the reactor" said the Mayor.

"Well, let me take a look at it, could be out of adjustment" said Marlene.

"Alright, but we should wait for, them I asked to join us at the Reactor" said the Mayor.

Meanwhile, at a small lake, Dyne, and Barret had decided to take the take off, unknown to them that Shinra had arrived.

"Dyne is it today or tomorrow that a Shinra Team is coming?" asked Barret.

"Tomorrow, I think he said, yeah I am sure it is tomorrow" said Dyne.

"Okay, so who did you get to look after Marlene?" asked Barret.

"I have got the neighbors to look after her" said Dyne.

"Alright, then he I have a bite" said Barret.

Meanwhile, at the Reactor it has been three hours, and the group is still waiting for Dyne, and Barret to show up.

"Are you sure Mayor that you told them to meet us here, because we have been waiting for three hours now" said Jack Burton.

"I am positive, that what I told them" said the Mayor.

"Well we can't wait anymore, Captain Rivers find Dyne, and Barret" said Burton.

"Yes, Sir" said Captain Rivers.

"Lt. McDiarmid, I want you to take Ms. Stannic, to the reactor, and find out what is going on" said Burton.

"Yes, Sir" said Ian.

Ian with his team, accompanying Ms. Stannic to the Reactor, Ian looks at Marlene.

"Well, I guess we can call this our second date?" asked Ian.

"Funny guy, I bet this is what you call a second date, right?" asked Marlene.

"Hey, got to take them where I can get them right?" said Ian.

"True, but let's look at the reactor first, then after we will have small talk" said Marlene

An hour passes, and Marlene stumbles onto something in the computer files, and motions Ian over to her.

"Look at this Ian" said Marlene.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Ian.

"It seems that someone has been running a lot of bypasses, and writing illegal programs, to keep the reactor from overloading" said Marlene.

"What does that mean?" said Ian.

"It means that Dyne, and Barret are purposely sabotaging, and the mayor of this town is covering for them" said Marlene.

"I have to report this immediately, come here Corporal Banks" said Ian.

"Yes, sir" said Corporal Banks.

"Get me Mr. Burton on the horn" ordered 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

The corporal takes the mic of his back pack, and hands it to 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

After minutes, of explaining the situation to Mr. Burton, thirty minutes later Squad 53 is assembled.

"Burn the village to the ground; I can not believe that the Mayor has been protecting the two from Industrial Terrorism" said Jack Burton.

"Yes, Sir Charlie team make your way, to the west of the village, Bravo Team, secure the East, make sure no one survives" said Captain Rivers.

"Yes sir" respond both Lieutenants.

With minutes Squad 53 starts to look for Dyne, and Barret, but of course unfortunately the villages do not know where the two are, and of course accused of lying, people start to stand up making matters worst, and eventually the Village is burning to the ground. Barret, and Dyne, are approaching the village, and notice a huge black cloud coming in the direction of the Village.

"DYNE, look the village is burning down" said Barrett.

"CRAP you are right" said Dyne.

The two drop their fishing gear, and start running towards the village Dyne slips on a rock, and almost fall to his death. As Dyne starts to fall, Barret grabs him

"Not, going to die with me around, Dyne" said Barrett.

"Just pull me up" said Dyne.

"No probs, you should think about going on a diet, by the way" said Barrett.

Just as Barrett begins to pull up Dyne a Shinra Soldier sees Barret, and Dyne, Captain Rivers, there they are. As he points a Barrett, Captain Rivers, looks at them through his binoculars.

"Jones, give them, a warning shot" ordered Captain Rivers.

"Yes, sir" said Private Jones.

He look through his scope, and lines up a shot, not realizing that he is armed with a explosive tipped bullets, and that his scope is not properly aligned, he shoots, and hits both Dyne, and Barrett in the hand, which blows their hands clean off

"JESSUS TITTY FUCKING" scream Barrett, as he grabs his hand in pain, and watching Dyne fall to his presumed death.

Dyne, hits a small cliff, rolls into a cave, and knocked out, but to Barrett's perspective he fell to his death.

Barrett starts running away, from the squad, but by the time the squad get to the cliff he vanished

"FUCK, he got away, I thought I ordered a warning shot" said Captain Rivers

"Sorry, sir my scope was not properly aligned, and at the last minute I had an itch" said Private Jones.

Days Later, Shinra had left Corel Village, Barret walks into town, holding where once his right hand was, bandaged up. Everyone looks at him with a mean stare, and most people either spit at him or shout something out at him. The mayor walks up to him.

"Barrett take your things, and leave if you and Dyne where here, when I told you then this disaster could have been avoided" said the Mayor.

"Okay, I will be leaving after I collect my things and Marlene" said Barrett.

"Okay, be out of here by sundown" said the Mayor.

As the sunsets Barrett holding Marlene on his right shoulder walks out of Corel forever. Meanwhile Marlene and Ian are having dinner at the Gold Saucer.

"Ian, I forgot to tell you that I am now a certified Mako Reactor Control Specialist, and I got a job at the Midgar Reactor 6" said Marlene.

"Really, I think I should put in a request to transfer to Midgar, then so that we can end this long distance relationship" said Ian.

"Cool, I think that would be a good idea" said Marlene.

Meanwhile somewhere in Midgar, a young man by the name of Zack has been approved for the SOLDIER program, and also a Person named Sephiroth has just completed a very critical and dangerous mission for Shinra…….


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"_What's worst Killing a Person, or Slowly Killing a Planet"_

_Barret Wallace_

_Founder of AVALANCE_

(1 Year to the Nibelhiem Reactor Incident, and 2 Years to Final Fantasy)

**R**ocket town is currently, in the midst of a grand celebration, it is one day away from the launching of a rocket that will send the world into the Space Age. All eyes of the world are focused on Rocket Town; Hopes, and Dreams of Many ride on the event that will change the course of the World. After a long an extensive search for the right pilot; Cid Highwind was picked to pilot the rocket, and to be the first man into space. Cid is renowned pilot, and Aero Designer, in fact Shinra is currently building a flying ship dubbed the "Highwind" in Cid's honor. Security is tight, around the rocket, and no one can get close to the rocket without passing through several high security Shinra Checkpoints. Ian is currently assigned to a Shinra Reactor Patrol Detachment, he recently transferred out of Squad 53; a Special Covert Team, to be able to get to know his Girl friend Marlene Stannic, which they met at Costa Del Sol, a few years back.

Ian lives in Midgar, Sector 6 upper plate housing, with Marlene, the two have been romantically involved for some time now; they are currently having dinner together.

"So, how was your day Ian?" asked Marlene.

"Well rather dull and boring I wish that I did not have to transfer out of Squad 53, I heard that they are at Rocket town, ensuring that nobody gets close to that thing" said Ian.

"But then you, and me would not be having this Dinner right now" said Marlene with a smile.

"You are right, Marlene; transferring out of Squad 53 was the best thing I did" said Ian.

"Why, is that Ian?" asked Ian.

"Then I would not be able to this" said Ian, with an interesting look on his face.

"Why you are acting so coy and sneaky, I think you are hiding something" said Marlene.

Ian gets up, and walks over to Marlene's Chair, and stand on one knee in front of her, Marlene starts to blush, because she realizes something. Ian produces a small black box, and opens it revealing a small Diamond Ring. He looks up into her eyes, and grabs her right hand, and starts to slowly put the ring onto her finger.

"Marlene from the first time, when we laid eyes on each other after that first night we spent together on the beach at Costa Del Sol, I knew that you would be the one" Ian pauses as he looks at Marlene.

"From that moment on, we never let anything, such as the long distance that we were separated for the years in between, and up till now, we have finally been able to see each other, and now been living together for some time" said Ian.

Marlene, starts to even more blush, and starts to cry a bit in anticipation of what is coming out of Ian mouth.

"In short Marlene, Will you marry me?" asked Ian.

"YES" Marlene shouts in Joy.

Ian Gets, up, and Marlene starts to Hug, him in excitement, and then the two share a long passionate kiss. A bang on the door, Ian runs to the door then opens it, and sees a kid standing there.

"Yes" asked Ian.

"Turn your TV on President Shinra is addressing the World" said the Kid.

"Why, would he be addressing the World, the launch dose not happen for another Thirteen hours" said Ian.

"Well he decided to address the world now, in anticipation of launching" said the Kid.

"Alright" said Ian.

Ian closes the door, and heads to the TV, and switches it on, and then sits down, which Marlene lays on top of him. The TV goes blank, and then the Image of President Shinra is flashed on the screen.

"Greetings to the world, I am President Shinra; leader of the world, and the CEO of the Shinra Power Corporation. He Pauses

"Today is the last day of an existence which we are bound by the limit of being stranded on this rock, and tomorrow we will be only be limited by our imaginations, we will soon explore a new frontier, and go forth to find new challenges that await us" said President Shinra.

"_We choose to go to outer space, not because it is easy, but because it was hard, because that goal will serve to organize and measure the best of our energies and skills, because that challenge is one that we are willing to accept, one we are unwilling to postpone, and one which we intend to win, and the others, too" said President Shinra. _

_"We will continue to make breakthroughs, and eventually gain more knowledge, I ask each and every one of you all, to march with me to a new future, a future without limits, boundaries, and no obstacles" said President Shinra. _

_"Tomorrow is a day that we all are soon to be proud of, not only of your fellow man, but of the world" said President Shinra. _

The TV goes blank, and soon replaced by a TV commercial, but then Ian turns it off.

"Wow, I hope it is a success, because after that I want to join the Shinra Space Corps" said Ian.

"No, you are not, because you hate being away from me" said Marlene.

"Yeah, you have a point, but I could always do this" said Ian as he begins to tickle Marlene.

"Hey, you know that I am extremely ticklish" said Marlene as she tries to get away from Ian.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Rocket, and Small group of individuals assemble just a mile outside, the group is called AVALANCE, its leader is Barret Wallace, his mission is to undermine Shinra's Control of the world.

"Alright Jessie, I assume that you have finished the ID badge?" asked Barret.

A young woman gets up. She stands about 5, 6 and with long red hair, dressed in a Shinra Technician jacket, she had recently left Shinra, after being caught bypassing several high security checkpoints.

"Yeah, Barret I got it here" said Jessie.

"Okay, here is the Plan Me, and Wedge will, create a distraction, and you sneak in" said Barret.

"Then I have to disrupt the main oxygen power systems in the core, which will cause them to either override, and abort of course if they don't find it in time he might suffocate" said Jessie.

"That is a plan, either way it will be major broken promise, and it will hurt Shinra's creditability" said Barret.

A man which is a bit over weight stands about 6, 0 with black hair, and a go tee loads a rifle, and cocks it.

"Well let's do this, man" said Wedge.

Barret and Wedge run off in a different direction while Jessie starts running towards the Town. She almost gets to the town when suddenly Barret and Wedge start opening fire at Jessie. She starts screaming for help, and two soldiers of Squad 53 start running towards her.

"HEEELP, ME A GANG IS AFTER ME" Screamed Jessie.

"Don't worry take cover, miss" said one of the Soldiers.

One of the Soldiers grabs Jessie, and starts taking her towards a house, taking cover from the shots from Wedge, and Barret, while the other one, returns fire. Machine gun fire is heard, and three other s starts running towards the source. A man dressed in silver, and black over coat, and with long shoulder length hair armed with a Masamune Blade within minutes gets there, and looks at one of the soldiers.

"What is going on here?" asked Sephiroth.

"Sir, this girl here was being shot at by a gang, but we don't know where the shooters twenty" said the Soldier.

"Interesting, I like to play with my prey, take the girl to the town, and I will hunt them down" said Sephiroth.

"Yes, Sir" said the Soldier.

Within a couple of Hours Jessie manages to make her way to the rocket, her modified ID badge allows her to get close to the Rocket, She swipes her card on the keycard access, and which it opens up the maintenance hatch, and she slips inside, she notices several wires, and panels, she clips a couple of wires, leading into the life support system, then put the wires back in the wrong place. After she is done, she climbs out, and closes the hatch while not letting anyone see her, and then she quickly and silently sneaks out of the town.

The sun is making its way over the horizon, as final preparations are being made; Cid is currently getting suited up, in his space suit.

"God Dammit, Shera watch what you are doing" said Cid.

"Captain, Please settle down, they can not leave with out you" said Shera.

"True, but I want my day to be perfect, ya know" said Cid.

"True, but you don't want to be remembered as an ass" said Shera.

"Whatever just get the suit on" said Cid.

Minutes late Cid emerges Thousands of Cameras, and Millions of people are watching Including Jeff Palmer, the Head of the Shinra Space program. Cid begins gets onto the jeep, which will take him to the Rocket. Still calm and cool he is ready for this day.

T-minus Twenty Minutes till launch" shouted the Control Room.

Shera takes up her position in the control room, and then she starts running diagnostic program on the rocket, she something wrong with the Life Support system.

"Sir, come here" said Shera.

A man runs over to her console, "What is it Shera?" asked the Man.

"It seems that there is a minor glitch in the life support system it will only take me a few minutes to fix" said Shera.

"Alright, but make it quick" said the man.

She gets up, and runs out of the control room, and forgets the wiring schematic of the life support system on her station, and drives at top speed towards the rocket.

"T-Minus, Fifteen Minutes" said the Control Room.

Cid finally is strapped into position, and starts he pre flight check, and starts to get nervous, and then excited because in less then fifteen minutes he will be in space, and the first man at that.

Shera, opens the hatch, and climbs into the maintenance access, she looks, at the wires, and notices nothing, but she starts looking at each individual wire, and then starts to trace the wires back.

"Nothing looks to out of the ordinary" she says to herself.

"T-Minus Seven Minutes to Countdown, close all open hatches" said the Control Room.

The hatch that Shera had opened swings close, and locks. She does not notices that the hatch has closed, she continues on with her work. She still is concentrated on the wires that are causing the problem.

"T-minus 3 Three minutes; Begin launch sequence" said the Control Room.

All of a sudden it is starting to get hot, and Shera notices that the Hatch is Closed. She turns on her headset, and yells into it

"Control, get me outta here, and Abort the launch I need more time" said Shera

"Too Late Shera, I can not override the hatch controls it is to late" said Control.

"SHIT, Shera what are you doing down there, get out of there NOW" screamed Cid.

"I can't sir there is a problem with the Life support system, I know it" said Shera.

"Well it is too late get out of there ,or you will be fried" said Cid.

"But Sir…." Said Shera as she blacks out due to the heat

"Ten , Nine, Eight , Seven…" the countdown.

"SHIT SHERA" said Cid.

"Five… Four…" countdown

As, Cid hits the abort button the rocket begins to ignite, and it starts to go upward but then falls backwards, and then leans up against the gantry.

A huge silence fills the Entire world……

"IGNITION ABORTED, IGNITION ABORTED" said the Control Room.

Several Weeks later….

Shinra had accused Cid Highwind of a faulty wiring system, and that he is responisable, in which they took control of the Highwind, and later he was drummed out of Shinra. Shera recovered from her injuries, and now her , and Cid live together at Rocket Town.

Shinra had decided to scrap the space program on its recent failure, and Palmer was reassigned to Midgar City infrastructure. Shinra's creditability was deeply affected its stock dropped significantly, which it begin to retool into underwater research, and Construction of More Mako reactors. Days later in Sector 7 slums AVALANCE is currently celebrating a huge victory.

"Well folks, I feel that nobody is going to trust Shinra for awhile" said Barret.

Jessie is just looking at her drink still shocked about the possible death, she could have caused to another person.

"Barret, I almost killed a person, you told us nobody would risk it" said Jessie.

"I am sorry, I never would have thought it Jessie, and it was one of those things that happen unexpectedly "said Barret.

"But it almost did" said Jessie.

"Well , I can not promise that no one will get hurt, or killed, but if you can not handle it Jessie, then leave" said Barret.

Jessie gets out of her chair, and starts walking towards the door, Barret looks up at her.

"Just remember Jessie if you leave, you can not come back one way ticket" said Barret.

Jessie turns around, and sits back down.

"Alright Barret, you win" said Jessie.

A small girls runs out of the back room, and walks up to Jessie

"Jessie, are you going to read me a bedtime story" said the girl.

"Sure, Marlene" said Jessie.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"_Flowers are like people, they grow up, and die, and they return to the planet _

_Aeris Gainsborough_

(6 Months to the Nibelhiem Reactor Incident, and 1 ½ years till Final Fantasy)

**I**t was a dark night in Midgar, with the emergence of Avalanche, the Terrorist group that is lead by Barret Wallace. Shinra has upped its security around all Shinra Installations, causing a great deal of paranoia, with it now causes people to look over their shoulders, due to the mass paranoia several people were exiled to the Slums below also, with the added security it caused housing prices soared to live on the plates, which it caused several low to mid range income families to relocate to the slums below. At fort Junon, Ian is once again that the Condor does not make a nest on top of the Fort.

"Alright ladies, this time is the last time this thing will try to make Fort Junon, home" said 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"So, I guess we can finally kill this dam bird, sir?" asked Sgt. Kelly.

"You got that Right Sergeant" said 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

His squad starts to smile, and grab there rifles, and start getting them ready.

"We also have to keep out an eye for AVALANCE, Shinra Intel thinks that they will be making an attempt to get in our way if they do, we are allowed to stop them any means necessary" said 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"So basically we can kill them, right one" said Sgt. Kelly.

A van approaches the Fort, and two members of the squad approach the jeep, one of them stands back, and has his rifle risen to cover the other one cautiously approach the driver side. The window rolls down to reveal a pretty girl with sunglasses in the driver position.

"Can I help you miss" asked the Solider.

"Yes you can, I was wondering how do you get to the Gold Saucer" asked the Woman.

"Uhmm, you have to go to Junon, and take a boat over to Costa Del Sol, then Drive to Corel Village, or at least what is left of it" said the Soldier.

"Oh I guess I must be going in the wrong direction then, sorry, by the way thanks" said the Girl.

The Van turns around, and starts to head off towards Junon, The soldiers turn around and start heading back to their posts, when Barret Grabs the both of them by the head, and knocks them both together, and which it causes them to fall to the ground knocked out.

"Simple as pie , c'mon Hicks we have to hurry Wedge will, have those charges placed, and I want to make sure those Shinra Bastards fail in there mission, if we pull this off then we get some 30,000 Gil each that way I can pay for Marlene's Education" said Barret.

"Right on Boss" said Hicks.

A few minutes later Ian sees the Condor, approaching the Fort, and a huge explosion happens, he looks over to the scene of the disturbance, and sees nothing but as the smoke, and dust clear he sees Barret pointing his new cybernetic assault rifle attachment, at him, and shoots several rounds. Ian ducks out of the way, and then returns fire. Barret starts to run, away then throws a grenade at the fort which explodes, and then sticks the middle finger at Ian.

"Come, and get me you Bitch" scream Barret.

"Sgt. Kelly take three men, and go after them, we will hold off the Condor" said 1st Lt McDiarmid.

"Yes, Sir" said Sgt Kelly.

Three men, start out of the Fort to pursue Barret, an explosion happens, causing them to be flung into the air, and badly wounded.

"Shit," Screamed 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

He scans the air, and notices the condor is getting closer; he picks up his rifle, and starts shooting at it. He turns on his headset, and starts ordering people to fire, but most of the squad is pinned down, with the explosions, and gun fire, that the condor lands on top of the Fort.

"FUCKING DAMMIT" Screamed 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"Okay, Retreat, we have done our job" said Barret.

Just as the soldiers finally start to gain on Barret, a Van hits them, knocking them to the ground. Barret opens the rear cargo doors, and jumps in. He looks at the Driver, and then to the floor.

"Jessie, we need to pick up Wedge and Hicks" said Barret.

"Not, a Problem Barret" said Jessie

Jessie turns the Van around, and starts heading towards the Fort, which Wedge, and Hicks are trying to escape the massive shower of bullets, Jessie maneuvers the Van in between the soldiers, Wedge, and Hicks. The Bullets start to puncture the side of the van, but they jump quickly into the van, and Barret closes the Door, and Jessie hits the gas, and speeds away from the fort.

Ian takes of his helmet, and throws it to the ground

"Dam, those Fucking Bitches!" screamed 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

Six months later, after losing Fort Junon, which is now been renamed Fort Condor, by a group of individuals, that have sworn to protect the now nesting condor, and which AVALANCE has also decided to aid there cause. In the slums far below, AVALANCE is currently thinking about plans to hurt Shinra even more.

"Now that the heat is off, it is time for new offensive against Shinra" said Barret.

"Well, we could always try to disrupt the train, or even start to victimizing President Shinra," said Wedge.

Barret grabs Wedge, and throws Wedge against the wall, and a few minutes later Wedge picks himself off the ground.

"What did you do that for?" asked Wedge.

"Because we need the train, and it is hard to get near President Shinra" said Barret.

Jessie turns around from her computer, and looks at Wedge, Hicks, and Barret.

"Well, why don't we crash a wedding that is taking place for one Marlene Stannic; which according to this her family is an important player in the Shinra company also, Heidigger the all in important Head of the Peacekeeping Division, and Rufus President Shinra's son is attending." said Jessie.

"Yeah, I am sure that all the media outlets should be watching on that," said Hicks.

Barret strokes his face, and go tee, and has an unconvinced look on his face. Then he walks over to a seat, and sits down.

"I don't know if we should be crashing this party, I think it would work against us," said Barret.

"Put it this way, if we crash it, in front of Heidigger, and the Presidents Son, the world think that Shinra, is losing control" said Hicks.

"But it could back fire, on us, and then it could bring Shinra into the Slums, looking for us" said Barret.

"Well I have a friend at Cosmo Canyon, we could always hide out, there" said Wedge.

"True, we could do that," said Barret.

Meanwhile in the Sector 6 slums, a man dressed in a suit, accompanied by 1st Lt. McDiarmid Security Squad. They walk up to the house that is owned by the Late Major Alfred Gainsborough.

"What are we doing here?" asked 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"We have to retrieve a person, are sources say that she is here" said Tseng.

"With all due respects sir, this is Major Gains borough's house," said 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"We have our orders from Professor Hojo himself." said Tseng.

Tseng knocks on the door, a few minutes a 48-year-old woman, answers the door.

"Yes, Tseng" said the woman.

"We have to speak with Aeris, and you know what it is about" said Tseng.

"Well Tseng , we have been over these, over, and over again; she doesn't want to go with you" said Elmyra.

"Well, you know you can't protect her Elmyra, and when we finally capture her…." Said Tseng as 1st Lt. McDiarmid interprets him.

"With all due respects Tseng we should leave her alone, because of two reasons, One I served under her husband, and Two I served under her husband" said 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

Tseng, the squad, and Elmyra are completely stunned, and taken off guard to what 1st Lt. McDiarmid just said.

"What did you just say" said Tseng.

"You heard me Tseng, so let's just leave, this Aeris Girl has not done anything wrong so we should just leave her alone, until she does" said 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"Let's get this straight, you think you can upstage me in front of your men, and get away with this I will have your commission for this" said Tseng with a annoyed tone in his voice.

"I put this way sir, that you have no jurisdiction, and you really have no authority, and Hojo, asking us to get this girl for what, an experiment" asked 1st Lt. McDiarmid.

"That is classified, Lieutenant McDiarmid" said Tseng.

"Well that is to bad, we should leave this poor woman alone" said 1st Lt. McDiarmid..

Three days later at a church that is in the Sector 3 upper plate, the day has finally come for Ian, and Marlene, they have just finished the ceremony, and now are celebrating their first day as man, and wife with a close personal Friends, relatives, and of course some Shinra big names. In a reception hall, they are sitting at the head table, with of course of Ian's Best man 1st Lt Knoxville, and Marlene's maid of honor, Jessica Larval. Ian gets up to the podium, dressed in his dress uniform, he begins to speak.

"I like to thank everyone to join Me, and my new loving wife Marlene, on this special day, I can not believe that I am standing here in front of all you on this special day" said Ian as he pauses.

"First of all I am glad that Vice President Shinra, and General Heidigger was able to attend, along with my Parents, and Marlene's Parents, and I do not begin to wonder if this person; I would say this person played the most important part; I don't want to even think about if this person didn't come along, and help us meet for the first time" said Ian as he smirked.

1st Lt. Knoxville begins to put his arms out in a show off way, and he takes a bow.

"Sorry, Jack I know you insisted that I go to Costa del Sol, but you can't take the credit on this one" said Ian as he starts to reach down, and it makes everyone curious to what he is doing.

A few minutes later, Ian produces a Beach ball, which looked like the one that landed on Ian on that faithful day. Everyone begins to laugh, and Heidigger belts out one his famous "horse laughs". "Gwahahahaha" which is interrupted by Rufus, which he slams his elbow into Heidigger's rib, which causes him to stop, and hold his side.

While this is happening AVALANCE gets into position Wedge Hicks, and Jessie, look at Barret, which he is readying his Gun arm.

"Okay after the Bride, and Groom have their first dance, Wedge will drop a couple of gas bombs; Hicks, and Jessie, I want you two spray paint Rufus, and Heidigger AVALANCE, and I will provide cover to anyone who tries anything" said Barret.

The Three nod in agreement, as they look down at the reception. The Spotlight beams onto Ian's Dad, which he is the MC of the Wedding. "I think it is time for Bride, and Groom to share their first dance, together"

Ian stands, then turns, and face Marlene, which he offers his, and which she takes it, and stands up, the couple start walking towards the dance floor, as they approach the band starts to get ready, as the world Renown Sunny Hilden begins to sing

"Get ready, we strike after this song," said Barret.

Wedge, Hicks, and Jessie nod in agreement.

Sunny Hilden begins to sing

_There's magic in the air tonight, the moonlit stars are burning bright. Your face glows by the candlelight. It's all because tonight's the night. Now hold my hand and take this ring, as we unite in harmony._

_We can begin to live the dream, the, dream that's meant for you and me._

_To be together... For the first time in our lives, it's us together._

_As married man and wife, we'll be together from now on, until death do us part, and even then I hope our heaven lasts forever._

Marlene, and Ian look into each other's eyes, and then Marlene Rests her head on Ian's Shoulder.

_I promise to be always true. Until the very end with you, in good times and in bad times too, I know that we can make it through. As one united we'll be strong, because together we belong._

_If I could sing to you a song, I'd sing of love that won't go wrong._

_If we're together, we'll make a brand new life for us, together. As married man and wife, we'll be together from now on, until deaths do us part, and even then I hope our heaven lasts forever..._

_We'll stay together from now on, until deaths do us part, and even then I hope our heaven lasts forever. I know forever we will always be together_

After, Sunny Hilden stops singing Ian, and Marlene, kiss for a bit, it is short one as that. Smashed windows, glass is thrown into the air, Ian covers Marlene on the Floor, as four people enter the reception hall, everyone scatters for cover. Unfortunately for AVALANCE, Shinra was prepared. Three Shinra Soldiers pull out there assault rifles, and start shooting at Wedge, and Hicks.

"Barret, There are prepared for us" shouted Wedge.

"I don't give a fuck, just throw the gas grenades" Screamed Barret.

Hicks, pulls the pin, and is about to throw the grenade, but Jack Knoxville tackles him, and the grenade goes behind Hicks, and explodes outside.

"Jessie, provide cover we are getting outta here" scream Barret.

Jack gets up, and sees Barret about to shoot at Ian, and Marlene.

"No you don't" said Jack as he pulls out his pistol, and fires at Barret.

The bullet hits Barret's shoulder, which he turns, and returns fire at Jack. Jack is hit with several rounds from Barret's Assault gun, causing him to fall to the ground. Ian gets up off of Marlene, and helps her to safety Ian turns, around and yells "PROTECT THE VICE PRESIDENT, AND GENERAL HEIDIGGER"

More Guards surround the two, but Rufus, pulls out a shotgun, and shoots, at Wedge. Wedge jumps out of the way, as the slug barely misses him.

"Holy Crap Barret, we got to get out of here, or we just might be killed," screamed Wedge.

"AVALANCE RETREAT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Barret.

Barret, Wedge, and Hicks run back out of the window, that they smashed, and start to run down the street. Several Shinra Soldiers start to chase after them firing their assault weapons a van get in between them, the trio open the side, down, and jump in, but Wedge gets hit in the leg.

"Dammit, they got me," screamed Wedge.

"GO, GO, GO, Jessie," screamed Barret.

The Van burns out, before the Shinra Soldiers get to them, and they disappear into the night.

"Control, put all Sectors on High Alert, A white Van is heading north, unable to get the license plate" said a Soldier into his radio

"Roger, that" said Control.

Ian runs up to Jack, which several medics are tending his wounds. Ian grabs his hand.

"Hang in there buddy" said Jack.

"Do not worry about me Ian, it is funny, I never thought I would go out this way, saving your sorry butt" Jack laughs, which causes him pain.

"Well, when you get out of the hospital, Jack you owe me one" said Ian.

"Sorry, buddy I do not think I will be able to collect, on that one" said Jack.

Several minutes later, Jack dies, and Ian grabs his body, and looks up at the ceiling.

"I will avenge your death" Screamed Ian, as he starts to cry.

Marlene walks over to Ian, and kneels down; Ian lets go of Jack, and hugs his wife. Rufus walks over to him. Looks at Ian, and Marlene.

"He was credit to Shinra, 1st Lt. McDiarmid, I offer my condolences on your lost of your friend, I am sure we will find the people responsible for this terrible incident especially on your wedding night." Said Rufus.

Ian looks up at Rufus, with a face full of rage.

"Then put me in charge of the Security Forces then I will personally hunt them down" said Ian.

"That would be a good Idea, but you should spend at least some time with your wife, Captain McDiarmid, then when you get back you can hunt them down like dogs all you want" said Rufus.

"Yes, sir, and thanks for my promotion sir, I will track every member of Avalanche, and kill them myself, and bring their head to you sir" said Ian.

Rufus smirks, nods in agreement.

"Captain McDiarmid, make sure you have fun, and Marlene make sure, he enjoys the honeymoon, the two of you can use the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, it is a quiet town, and the view from Mt. Nibelheim is breath taking, but right now Sephiroth, and a squad of soldiers are taking care of a Nasty problem, that has arose around the reactor" said Rufus.

"So, basically we should just wait until the all clear is given," said Ian.

"In the mean time you should stay at the Gold Saucer, I am sure it will be cleared up" said Rufus.

"Thank you Rufus, and now hard feelings" said Marlene.

"I am glad you found somebody Marlene" said Rufus.

Few days Later At the Gold Saucer, Marlene, and Ian are enjoying there time together, a soldier runs up to Ian.

"Excuse me Capt. McDiarmid," said the Soldier.

"Yes what is it?" asked Ian.

"A group of Shinra Squad is chasing the two deserters that have fled from Nibelheim, possibly the ones responsible of burning the town to the ground, and killing the inhabitants, and we need a hand" said the soldier.

"Go, Ian it could be Avalanche" said Marlene.

"Thanks, Marlene" said Ian as he kissed her good-bye.

Within thirty minutes, a buggy speeds off towards the last location of the traitor's position, and meets up with the main squad. The squad disembarks the Buggy, and Capt. McDiarmid approaches the makeshift command post. He enters the Command Post. He sees a somewhat familiar face.

"Capt. Franklin?" said Ian, as he Salutes him.

"You are fifty percent correct, I am a Lt. Col., now" said Lt. Col Franklin.

"Captain Ian McDiarmid, with a small squad to help you out, Sir" reported Ian,

"Very good, I see you have done rather well for yourself son," said Lt. Col. Franklin.

"Sir, thank you sir, we should try to head into the canyon" said Ian.

"You are right they probably have hidden in the cliffs, good thinking Capt." Said Lt. Col. Franklin.

A few hours a huge squad of Shinra Soldiers start making there way through the cliffs, of Mt. Corel. Two people Zack, and Cloud strife are hiding from the semi large force that is sent to find, and bring them in.

"Cloud, get out of here, while you have the chance" said Zack.

"No way I am not leaving you behind, Zack" said Cloud.

As Cloud starts to pick up Zack, several rocks crumble underneath his foot, and fall off the cliff, and which hits a soldier on his head

"Hey, what the hell?" said the confused solider, as he looks up.

He looks at a soldier that is three people ahead of him

"Hey, Bronson could see, anything up there from you vantage point," asked the soldier.

"Let me see," responded Bronson.

Bronson looks up, and sees something, and then he sees Cloud moving Zack.

"HALT, TRAITORS" screamed Bronson.

Cloud drops Zack, and picks up the Assault Rifle, and shoots at the Soldiers. Only a couple manage to get to cover, but three people are killed as the bullets ripped through their bodies.

Lt. Col Franklin, and Capt. McDiarmid, hears the gunshots, and start to run back. Just as Ian turns the Corner, Cloud turns around, and sets up Ian in his sight, Lt. Col Franklin pushes him out of the way, taking the burst in the chest. Ian turns around, and sees Lt. Col. Franklin, drop to the ground dead.

"No, not again, all troops fire at will!" screamed Ian.

The huge amounts of bullets hitting the cliffs, kicks up dust, and provide Cloud with an excellent cover to escape.

Days later Ian, and Marlene return to Midgar, he sits in his new home, with his wife. Trying to figure out what happened in a matter of days his best friend killed, and his First Commanding Officer died. He thinks about his future with Marlene, he puts his grieving behind him, and thinks of the future with the woman he loves.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"_We should never let our emotions get the best of us"_

_-Unknown Author. _

(15 months till Final Fantasy 7)

**I**t is quiet night at Ian, and Marlene's home, on the upper Midgar Plate of Sector 6. Ian opens the door, and notices the table has candles lit, and the lights dim. Ian thinks to himself _it can't be our anniversary, oh no is it her birthday, or it is our first date?"_

"C'monover here Ian, I bet you are thinking that you have missed a important date didn't you" said Marlene.

"Well the thought has crossed my mind," said Ian.

"Well, I got back from the doctor today, and he said I am pregnant" said Marlene.

"I am going to be a father," said an excited Ian.

"Yes, I thought I would tell you first," said Marlene.

Ian grabbed, Marlene, and picked her up then spins her around, in celebration.

Meanwhile in the Sector 7 Slums, a young girl walks into a Bar known as Seventh Heaven. Her name is Tifa Lockheart; she is the sole survivor of the Nibelheim incident, to her knowledge. She sits on one of the empty barstools. A ten years old girl approaches her, "What can I get you?".

Tifa looks at the young Girl "What is your name?" she asks.

"Marlene…" said the Girl.

"Well, Marlene I am looking for a guy named Barret, do you know where he is?" asked the girl.

"I do not know a guy, by that name" said Marlene.

"Are you sure, I heard he is looking for more people to join Avalanche" said Tifa.

The entire room goes silent, and some patrons run out of the bar, some take cover under their table.

A loud voice booms over the bar.

"Depends on who is asking" said a man.

Tifa scans the room, and then looks around some more.

"Who said that?" asked Tifa.

"Me" said the man as he walks out of the shadows.

" I take it then you are Barret, then" said Tifa.

"Yeah, so you think you are tough enough to join Avalanche eh?" said Barret.

"Yeah I am Pretty tough in a Fight" said Tifa.

"Well then I guess you going to have to prove it" said Barret.

"Alright then, let's do this" said Tifa with a smirk on her face.

Everyone in the bar clears out.

"Let's do this outside then, I don't want anyone to get hurt," said Tifa.

"Alright, we can do that," said Barret.

A huge gathering happens as the crowd forms a circle, and the two combatants face each other. Wedge starts a betting pool, and the house favors Barret in wining.

"No, weapons, just fists" said Tifa.

"All right little girl, you win you are in, I win you get the hell out of here" said Barret.

"Fine by me" said Tifa.

Tifa starts to run towards Barret, which he sees Tifa running towards him. Barret whines up for a haymaker for Tifa, and thrusts it towards her she ducks underneath him, and spins kicks him, knocks him of his feet, she back away. Barret gets up nice try little girl.

"I gave you a freebee, this time you will feel it" said Barret.

"That's what they all say" said Tifa.

She runs towards Barret, and jumps into the air, which he grabs her left leg, and starts to throw her, she is flung, and hits the ground hard. She gets up, and runs again then hits him the gut, he counters with backhand knocking her to the ground which she jumps up.

Tifa is getting a little frustrated with her opponent that keeps defending her attacks. Barret runs towards her, and grabs her , and once again throws her to the ground.

"Looks like this fight is over when it began" said Barret.

"I have a few tricks still up my sleeves" said Tifa.

"Well then you, probably have used them already" said Barret.

"Oh yeah" said Tifa.

She runs towards him again, then slides underneath Barret, and hits him the groin, he bends down, then after minute he turns around ,and then runs towards her, and slap her face. Which knocks her back, a flash emenates from Tifa, then runs fast towards him, and starts repeatedly hitting him, and pushing him back. Barret wipes some blood from his mouth.

'You got lucky with that" said Barret.

A another flash emenates this time from Barret, and he builds up power from his gun arm, it then fires, Tifa manages to dodge, and then jumps in the air, and spin kicks Barret in the face knocking him back, and then lands behind him, confused Barret starts to turn around, but Tifa kicks his knee cap from behind, and then he starts to lose his balance, then falls down to ground on one knee. Barret tries to recover, he gets up, and turns around only to see too late to dodge a fist, and then his knocked onto his, back knocked out.

A man runs out, and starts to count out Barret

"One, Two, Three Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, This match is over" said the Man.

Tifa lifts her hands into the air, moments later Barret gets up walks over to Tifa, and extends his hand.

"Welcome to Avalanche, Tifa" said Barret.

"Thanks you Barret," said Tifa, as she shakes his hand.

One month till the Bombing Mission.

Cloud entered the Bar, with Zack's buster sword slung on his back, he recognizes Tifa.

"Tifa, I thought you had died, from your wounds" said Cloud.

"No, I was saved by , a family friend, which he took me to the nearest town" said Tifa.

"That's a relief, so now you are tending bar" said Cloud.

"Well, actually yes, but I am a part of Avalanche, and we need someone like you to help us blow up Midgar Mako Reactor Number 6" said Tifa.

"Well then if the money is right I will help you" said Cloud.

"Alright, how about 15,000 Gil" said Tifa.

"Deal, Tifa" said Cloud.

Meanwhile, at the Upper Midgar Plate Hospital, Marlene is in labor.

"Push Marlene, c' mon you are almost there" said Ian.

Marlene starts to push even hard, she screams in pain, and squeezes Ian's Hand. A few minutes later Marlene gives birth to a healty baby girl. Ian brings her over to Marlene.

"Look Marlene she has your face, and she is perfect" said Ian.

Marlene takes the baby girl, in her arms, and looks at her.

"What are we going to name you" said Marlene.

"Melissa, my mother' name, and her middle name Heather after your mother, McDiarmid" said Ian.

"That is wonderful Ian" Said Marlene.

Excuse, me sir, the results of the DNA test, it is yours" said a Doctor.

"Why do we have to have DNA test, for?" asked Ian.

"Seeing that you are high ranking officer, in the Security Force, we have to make sure that any off spring of yours is verified, to prevent embarrassment" said the Doctor.

"I guess that it is procedure, then it is procedure" said Ian.

" I better let you sleep Marlene, I will be at our place if you need anyting" said Ian.

"All right, Ian, " said a tired Marlene.

A month later Marlene is getting ready to go out. Ian walks into the house,

"Honey were are you going with Melissa?" asked Ian.

"Well the girls at Reactor 6, want me to come down, and show them the baby." said Marlene.

"Marlene, I have a bad feeling about, please stay home, at least for a couple more days, we have reports, that Avalanche is going for a Reactor here at Midgar, and I want you to be safe" said Ian.

"Don't worry about me, I am sure that they are only posturing seeing that they been making that threat for a long time" said Marlene.

"But I can feel it, Marlene" said Ian.

"Don't worry I am only going to be there for an hour, I will be alright" said Marlene.

"Okay, only for an hour, then" said Ian.

During that time Avalanche, climb aboard the train, and ascend to the upper level plate and then the train stops, at its destination. Avalanche jumps off the train beats up a couple of guards, not before one of them Manages to hit the alarm button.

Meanwhile in the control Room, a red light flashes alerting the person at her station of a security breach.

"Sir, We have a security breach at Reactor 6" said the girl.

"Avalanche, alert all security teams, and begin to evacuate all workers immediately" ordered Ian.

"Yes, sir Squads Two Flower, and Delta Fife are responding," said the girl.

"Tell them, I am on the way, with back up," said Ian.

"Yes, sir" said the woman.

Meanwhile, back at the Midgar Reactor Marlene, grabs Melissa, and start moving with the rest of the evacuees. She notices she forgot Melissa's stuff bear, and quickly runs back to the lunch room. She puts her down, and grabs the bear, and Melissa, and starts to run back holding Melissa, tight.

"Hurry up" said a Solider.

Ian, Speeds towards the Reactor, leading a group of Jeeps, which has armed soldiers responding to the Avalanche threat. Unknown to him that Marlene is still inside.

"Alright, folks this is the real thing, lets stop it before they blow the thing up" said Ian.

The Jeeps get there to late, and the Reactor starts to blow.

"Hit the deck" someone yells out

Ian notices Marlene is just coming out of the Reactor. The explosion catches up with her, and engulfs her.

"Marlene, NO" screams Ian, as he starts to run for her.

Two Soldiers grab him, and restrain him, and push him to the ground

"MARLENE, NO" screams Ian, as he struggles to get free.

An hour later, Ian is pacing back, and forth it has been at least four hours since Marlene entered surgery. He waits with his Parent's, and Marlene's waiting for the Doctor. A few minutes later a doctor dressed in a surgical gown approaches Ian he has a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry, Ian but there was nothing we could do to save her, or Melissa" said the Doctor.

Ian tries to hold back his emotions. He drops to his knees, and then down on all fours his, and Marlene's parents run to Ian, and help him back on his feet.

"Can I see them?" asked Ian.

"Yes of course" said the doctor.

Ian is lead into the room, with Marlene, and an incubator with a blanket drawn over Melissa, he sits down beside Marlene, and the room is quiet, except the life support system, delaying the inevitable for Marlene. Ian grabs her hand, and Marlene moves her head, and barley opens her eyes.

"Ian is that you?" asked Marlene.

"Yes, it is my love," said Ian.

"I should have listen to you," said Marlene.

"Do not worry about that, Marlene," said Ian as he is fighting back tears.

"I should not have gone, back for that teddy bear, I should have kept on going" said Marlene.

"It's alright Marlene, Melissa is sleeping right now" said Ian.

"Thank god, when do you think they will let me out of here?" asked Marlene.

"About a month, Marlene" said Ian.

"That quick eh, I am surprised at you Ian you are a terrible liar," said Marlene.

Ian fights hard to keep from crying. Marlene looks into Ian's eyes both of them remembers that first night they looked into each other's eyes. Marlene coughs a bit, and struggles to hold keep her eyes open.

"Ian, I feel tired, so tired" said Marlene.

"Go to sleep, now Marlene, I will be here when you wake up" said Ian

"Okay, Ian" said Marlene.

Marlene closes her eyes, a few mintues, later her EKG monitor begins to flat line, and he feels her hand getting stiff which he puts it down beside her. He takes the blanket, and covers her face. He walks out of the room, and falls down, he gets up with an angry look on his face, and starts to storm out of the Hospital, both his, and Marlene's parents try to stop him.

"Son, come back," said his dad.

Ian gets into the Jeep, and speed towards the Shinra Tower. He listens to the radio

"All units suspects have been seen in the vicinity of the Sector 6 Market, all units respond." Crackled the radio.

"So, you have been laying low for awhile," said Ian

Ian speeds towards the Sector 6 Market. A few minutes later he sees Cloud being surrounded by three squads of Soldiers. He slams on the brake, grabs his rifle, and runs towards him, by the time he got there Cloud jumped on the Train passing under the bridge. Ian pulls his Rifle up, takes aim, and starts shooting until the clip is empty; he then throws it onto the ground.

A day later, Ian wakes up in an empty house; he walks into Melissa's room, and notices all her stuff is there except for an empty crib. Then he walks into the living room, and notices the first family portrait of Marlene, Melissa, and Ian. He picks it up looks at for a while then puts it back down. He looks around he notices a small necklace; he picks it up, and notices it is holographic pendant. He hits the button, it folds out, and an image of Marlene, holding Melissa.

"Ian, I bought this little trinket, thinking you might get a kick out of it; seeing that you might be sent out, or maybe pulling a night shift, and so I thought I would give you this to remind you that no matter the distance, we always be close, so long for now"

The image disappears, and Ian closes it, he puts around his neck.

"Marlene" said Ian.

Ian is aimlessly driving through Sector 6, when he hears the radio crackle to life.

"ALL, UNITS CONVERGE ON TRAIN STATION, AND SUROUNDING AREA, WE HAVE A SECURITY BREACH, UNAUTHORIZED PASSENGERS, POSSIABLE AVALANCHE ATTACK" said the Radio.

"This time for sure you are going down, and I will make you pay for my wife, and child," said Ian.

Ian floors his Jeep, towards the train station, in hopes to get there first to welcome Avalanche, be he grabs the radio.

"Security, Control bring the Robot units on-line, and have them guard the entrance to the Reactors," said Ian.

"Roger that, but why?" said Dispatch.

"Their target are the Reactors, and we have to slow them down" said Ian.

Hours later, Avalanche meet up at Reactor 1, and start heading towards the entrance several guards units appear.

"Shit retreat" said Barret.

The group starts to back track, the left, and right walk way has been cut off.

A Chopper carrying President Shinra hovers down.

"Your little Rebellion against us is over" said the President.

"Not Fucking likely" said Barret.

Barret aims at the Helicopter, is ready to fire. But then he hears the roar of hover jets a rather large robot sentry hovers down. After the fight the Robot initiates a self-destruction sequence then explodes. Cloud then falls down into the black abyss, while the rest of the group manages to escape barley.

The very next day, Ian drives up to the Hospital, and gets out he walks up to the desk.

"I am here for my dead wife, and daughter," said Ian.

"I am sorry sir, but you can't take them," said the receptionist.

Ian pulls out a 9mm berretta, and points at the receptionist.

"How about this is gun says otherwise, and don't bother calling for security, I have them so tied up right now that they can't make heads or tails" said Ian.

"All Right, then the morgue is on the 2nd basement floor" said the receptionist.

About an hour later, Ian walks out of the hospital with his dead wife, and child. He loads them carefully in the back of the Jeep, and moments later he leaves Midgar. He drives for at least three hours, and drives up a dirt road on the Mythril Mountain range to a secluded spot where it over looks Kalm, and Midgar. Two hours later Ian finishes Burying Marlene, and Melissa. Ian stands in silence for a while, then he sits in front of their graves.

"Ahhh, mourning your loss" said a man.

Ian turns around, and sees Sephiroth, he goes for his gun, but Sephiroth puts his Masamune Blade tip up against his neck.

"Don't even try it" said Sephiroth.

"Well get it over, so I can join my wife, and my daughter" said Ian.

"No, I have proposition for you, I can help you take revenge on those who killed your Family, or you can die like the rest of the Planet" said Sephiroth.

"What guarantee, that you won't turn on me?" asked Ian.

"You will have to trust me" said Sephiroth.

The End?


End file.
